The Army has sticky napalm gasoline/gellant/detergent fuel for flame-throwers and fire bombs. The "napalm gasoline gel" functions as fire setting/spreading. A similar concept can be used (military/civilian use technology) for improved extinguisher material compositions based on a high water content coolant, sticky gellant, tri-sodium phosphate dispersant, wetting agent, flame retardant composition. This fire retardant material can be sprayed and would stick to burning or flammable surfaces or personnel and extinguish or retard fire spreading. This material would also be inexpensive, non-toxic, readily available and easily prepared.
A commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,170, titled: "Dry Water", was issued to Barry D. Allan on Feb. 15, 1977. This patent discloses a submicroscopic particulate silica having a particle size range from about 15-20 m.mu. that is prepared in a hot gaseous environment at about 1100.degree. C. by the vapor phase hydrolysis of a silicon compound. This product is reacted with liquid water in a ratio in weight percent of about 1 part water to about water to about 9 parts water to 1 part of the particulate silica to yield a powdered product which remains flowable over a wide temperature, even when cooled to an extremely low temperature of -196.degree. C. The adsorbed water is liberated on heating the powdered product. The powdered product with adsorbed water, up to 90 weight percent, has utility as a coolant by liberating water on heating. The powdered product is useful as moisture source for miscellaneous purposes over a wide temperature range. The described product, which is known as "dry water", remains flowable over a wide temperature; hence, the term "dry water" is fitting to the properties of the patented product.
An object of this invention is to provide a sticky high water content gel for extinguishers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sticky high water content gel fire retardant material which can be sprayed and would stick to burning or flammable surfaces or personnel and extinguish or retard fire spreading.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a sticky gel system which can be made from inexpensive and readily available non-toxic materials and which is easily prepared.